


Crash: A Cookie to Remember

by Sabishiioni



Series: Crash [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabishiioni/pseuds/Sabishiioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side story to Crash: A Race to Remember, Fili wants to make sure that Kili's first Christmas back with the company is the best one ever. However, memories of burnt cookies and flames make him think it could be just a bit harder than he thought. Cue Bombur to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash: A Cookie to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit  
> Warnings: Fluff, Lots of fluff  
> Follow Me (My Personal Blog): [Tumblr](http://sabishiioni.tumblr.com/)  
> Follow PI (My Writing Blog): [Tumblr](http://projectinsanitywriting.tumblr.com/)  
> Mindless Babble: This was to be the final posting of Project Insanity and would have been posted on Christmas day. Seeing as how I'll pretty much be working 74 hours a week until the new year, I thought I should post while I am awake enough to do so.

Bombur recalled the first time Fili had tried to make cookies. It had been for Thorin’s birthday, before the child even knew his true self. The six-year-old thought a batch of his uncle’s favorite treat would be the best gift ever. The chef remembered the way Thorin had pulled his nephew from the flames shooting out of the oven while Bombur tried to smother fire with the kitchen extinguisher. 

Fili had been past being upset, sobbing out apologies to both Bombur for destroying the kitchen and to his uncle for ruining his birthday. Thorin spent the next hour just holding Fili, telling him that everything was going to be alright and he wasn’t mad. Even though the one place in the old house that had brought him such joy would be unusable until it had been completely remodeled, Bombur couldn’t find it in himself to be angry at the child either. Dinner had taken place at their favorite pizza place with Dwalin, Balin and Bofur with a bought chocolate cake for desert.

They had since moved, adding to their number and finally finding a permanent home, with a beautiful kitchen. One that Fili avoided like the plague. At least he had until today.

“I thought now that I was older, I could manage to make a few sugar cookies. Guess some things never change.” The blond looked down at the charcoal briquettes that lined the baking sheet. He picked up the sheet and dumped the whole thing in the trash as he walked out. “I’ll buy you a new baking sheet. Sorry.”

Bombur watched as the young heir left the kitchen- the clean and intact kitchen. There was no soot mixed with burnt flour covering every surface. There was no alarm going off. The fire extinguisher still hung in its place by the stove. A smile touched his lips- there were some things that were different.

The smile faded as he realized that the most important thing had not changed. The dejected slump of Fili’s shoulders as he apologized hadn’t changed. The tone of failure in his young voice was as clear as it was that day so long ago.

The heavyset man walked over to the trash and looked down at the burnt mess. He knew why Fili was trying again. His brother had finally returned to them earlier this year, completing the family after so long. All of the former dwarves wanted to make sure this Christmas was special- rather more special than it would already be. To be able to present his lover with a plate of homemade cookies, something Kili probably had never really had, would have been a perfect gift from Fili.

A smile lit upon Bombur’s lips as a plan formed in his mind.

***  
Fili awoke to an alarm clock going off right next to his ear. He shot up in his bed, not expecting the loud beeping, especially not before the sun had come up at least. He was on winter break and Kili had taken a job as Thorin’s assistant which meant that both were out of the house before seven. It also meant that Kili spent most nights in his own room, leaving his brother to sulk alone.

Fili turned to slap the offending noise off only to come face to face with Bombur. “We’re going shopping.”

Fili blinked. “Look…I know I said that I would get you a new pan-“

Bombur shook his head. “Hurry up. I have coffee waiting for you.”

Sighing, Fili got out of bed and headed towards the showers. Thirty minutes later he was sitting in a car being driven by the larger man, sipping his perfectly made coffee. As much as he wanted to hate the man, it was hard to when he knew exactly how to make Fili’s morning beverage, something that was actually difficult to do.

They didn’t talk as Bombur drove, instead listening to the local classic rock station on the radio. Fili watched the world passing them by. There were only a few people on the street at this early hour. He knew that it would be only be a matter of time before the streets became congested with people going to work or rushing to buy those last minute Christmas presents. He really, really didn’t want to be out, especially not when the sky was darkening with the promise of making sure there was a white Christmas this year.

Bombur pulled into the lot of his favorite baking supply store. Fili had never really been in there except to buy a gift card for the chef’s last birthday. He knew it sold everything from appliances to cookware and mixing bowls to every ingredient one would ever need for baking.

He sighed as he got out of the car, resigning himself to spending the day here.

***  
Bombur couldn't help but to feel a bit defeated. They had picked out new baking trays, all fresh ingredients for several different kinds of sweets and even a variety of sprinkles and candy decor. The only time Fili even remotely seemed interested was when Bombur showed him the different types of flour. And then it was only because Flil didn't understand the concept of self-rising flour. (Truthfully, he didn't either.)

Letting out a sigh of frustrated loss, Bombur headed towards the front of the store to the checkout lanes. It wasn't until he was in line that he realized he was one prince short. Worried, he abandoned his place to retrace his steps. A small grin touched his lips when he found the young blond looking at a stand of decorative boxes.

Fili turned to the chef, a package in his hands. It was a small cookie box depicting a leather clad Santa on a motorcycle, a huge bag of toys strapped to the back. "Could I get this for Kili?"

"Yes, but only if you promise to help me make the sweets to fill it."

A shy smile appeared. "You're actually going to allow me into your kitchen?"

"You were never banished from it. All you ever had to do was ask and I would have helped you in any way that I could."

Fili bowed his head. I just don’t want to screw this up like I did Thorin’s birthday.”

The larger man placed a beefy hand on the young man’s shoulder. “You won’t. I will teach you and we will make this the best Christmas Kili has ever had.”

“I’m fairly certain that we’ll be doing that anyways…” Fili mumbled, setting the box on top of the huge bag of flour. "Can we get one for Uncle too?"  
Bombur chuckled, nodding his head. "Might as well pick one out for everyone!"

***  
"Alright, now make sure you sift the flour as you add it to the mixture. This is so we can be sure there are no bugs and makes it easier to stir it in."

Bombur resisted the urge to laugh as Fili dutifully poured the flour into the sifter and slowly turned the crank. He unconsciously had the tip of his tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Fili, relax. This is not one of your chemistry courses. It doesn't need to be perfect."

"It's for Kili, so yeah, it does have to be perfect."

The chef’s expression softened. This was the young dwarf prince he remembered from Middle Earth. There was never a Fili without his Kili or a Kili without his Fili. Those five years before the younger child was born didn’t happen as far as anyone was concerned. He hadn't known about their bond until just before the great battle that took their lives. The rest of his own life was spent wondering how he had missed the love the two shared.

"Measuring out and mixing ingredients doesn't make the cookies perfect, lad." 

Fili set aside the now empty sifter and turned to face the older man. "Then what does?"

Bombur smiled with the wisdom of a seasoned cook as he touched the other's chest, just over the heart. "What's in here." Then he touched his own temple. "This just gives you the instructions for assembling the components."

Fili blinked, with a small smile of his own. "Is that why all of your food tastes so damn good?"

"I'd like to think so." Bombur turned Fili back to the bowl. "Now take the wooden spoon and gently mix the ingredients together until they're well blended."

A full grin blossomed on Fili's lips as he picked up the spoon and started to stir.

***  
Meanwhile, several reincarnated dwarves stared at a sign on the door. Though it only stated one word, it was a word they had never seen hanging on their kitchen entrance. Ever.

"What does that mean? 'Closed'?" Dwalin asked.

"I have no idea." Thorin tried to open the door, finding it locked.

"Well, it appears that we will be eating out this Christmas Eve," Balin said with a chuckle, as he turned to get the keys for the van.

***  
Kili draped himself across his brother's leg. He reached down and grabbed another cookie from the box with the biker Santa on it. He broke it in half, offering one piece to Fili who sat in the high backed recliner. The blond grinned, leaning forward to bite into Kili's half.

"Hey!"

Fili grinned as he twisted to kiss the biker on the lips. "Hmm...Not bad."

"Actually, they are really good." Kili gazed up from where he sat on the floor between the legs of the man he loved. "Are you sure you made them?"

"With a lot of help."

Bombur patted the older brother on the shoulder as he walked by with a tray of hot cocoa mugs. "No, I only guided him. He did all the work."

"I must say, I am impressed, Fili." Thorin said as he took a mug. He dunked a star shaped sugar cookie in it before taking a bite. "These are the best cookies I have ever tasted."

"And I must ask you to not make them too often," Bilbo said from where he curled up next to Thorin, his own box laying closed on his lap. "I might lose my job if you do! Or have to become a plus size model…"

Fili laughed with his uncles. "Don't worry. I think I'll only make them for Christmas. They’re a lot more work than I thought they would be."

"Oh, I hope not! I've never had homemade treats-not in this life at least." Kili tilted his head. "And never made by my One."

Blushing, Fili dipped his head for another kiss. "Then maybe I can be persuaded to make them just for you..."

This time, it was Kili who blushed as he stole a last kiss before turning back to the uneaten half of the cookie. His gaze wandered around the room, seeing everyone playing with their Christmas presents, eating cookies and drinking hot cocoa. It was so nice and warm. He remembered this feeling of love from when they were dwarves, traveling on the road to reclaim the home of their forefathers. 

"You know, this is the first time in this life that I've felt like this."

"Like what, Kili?"

He turned to look at his lover. "Like I have a family who loves me. People that care about me and want me. People I can actually buy gifts for."

Chuckling, Fili pulled his brother into his lap and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Kili."

"Merry Christmas, Fili." He returned the kiss, but then smiled shyly. "Can I have another cookie?"

**Author's Note:**

> May you all have a wonderful holiday season!


End file.
